onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angel Emfrbl/Timeline table
Comments Okay started a version of the table... I have to stop, I'm feeling quite sick today (felt the same yesturday when I was going to do it). I'll leave it here for a few hours for people to comment on it. --[[User:Angel Emfrbl|One-Winged Hawk]] 10:52, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Okay, this evening I feel a lot better and I can think straight without wanting to throw up (to the other editors: yeah sorry for that pretty imagine). :I'm thinking grey in colour... Perhap a darker grey for the text, maybe even adjust the text to be blockier. The table itself may even be altered so the blackground is a light grey. Why do these things? To make the table look like stone, moslty to match the idea of [[Poneglyphs]] and all. Opinions on that? I can produce a mock-up if anyoen likes that idea tomorrow. (Going to be spending the next 2 hours cooking food so have no time to finish that tonight).--[[User:Angel Emfrbl|One-Winged Hawk]] 19:12, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Argh! Just remembered I promied to finish this. *Ahem*, right going to work on it now... ^_^' --[[User:Angel Emfrbl|One-Winged Hawk]] 10:28, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Used the fantasy font as a demo, but its not easy to read... Need to find one which is. However, regardless the example "b" table is up. I'm off to find a better example font face. --[[User:Angel Emfrbl|One-Winged Hawk]] 11:14, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::About 4 examples now and the normal text version. Let me know if any of that is any good PPL. Or if one of those fonts doesn't even work for you.--[[User:Angel Emfrbl|One-Winged Hawk]] 11:23, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::I think the Castellar font is the closet to what I was aiming for... --[[User:Angel Emfrbl|One-Winged Hawk]] 11:34, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Well I still think we should add AOH or AOS at the end of the years because for example if you look in Star Wars Wikia they always have BBY or ABY at the end of every years and in Lords of the Rings they would type TA, SA and FA at the end of every years so I think we should do the same here. [[User:Joekido|Joekido]] 18:18, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :My objection was never towards the use of AOS, AOH, AOP, etc, but that I kept having to sit there aned think about what the year was every time someone said "50 YA" or whatever. It was a confusing mess. I preposed we had both and this table pretty much is designed to have room for both. --[[User:Angel Emfrbl|One-Winged Hawk]] 19:08, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Perfect! Anyway I guess we have to use YA too but with AOS and AOH. It's sure confusing, I wish Oda would hurry up and clear up the timeline epoch. [[User:Joekido|Joekido]] 19:14, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :YA simply means "Years Ago" and I've actually seen it used in timelines. --[[User:Angel Emfrbl|One-Winged Hawk]] 19:18, 24 September 2008 (UTC) I've been trying to comment on this since yesterday (but somehow someone beat me to a comment so I couldn't get mine in). I've sort of seen reason to use the three different time distributions in each own's way (either "Age of the Sea", "Since Roger's Death/Age of Pirates" and "Since the day Luffy set off/Present Time") but somehow all of them have their faults as well. Sort of hope we figure out where we go with this. -[[User:StrangerAtaru|StrangerAtaru]] 13:30, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Timeline I like the version B. [[User:Joekido|Joekido]] 16:37, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Which Version of Version B though? --[[User:Angel Emfrbl|One-Winged Hawk]] 16:46, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I like the Excalibur font at the bottom. Give's it a historical feel. -[[User:StrangerAtaru|StrangerAtaru]] 17:46, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :The ones in Version B look better than Version A. Among the Version B's, the ones with the bolder fonts look better. :For the years ago part, try "'''Yrs. Ago'''" than '''YA''' as it maybe more understandable to those who may not get it. :As for the One Piece World Year parts, I dunno. I bit iffy since Oda doesn't state year dates in the story aside from Norland's logbook. The 5,000 Years ago and 1,200 years ago parts of the history maybe blank as it predates the Age of the Sea. Also, it maybe a good idea to leave a note explaining what "'''AOS'''" means as that seems to be problem.[[User:Mugiwara Franky|Mugiwara Franky]] 19:18, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :My only crib with the Excalibur font is that "y"s look horrible to read. Forte is hard to read. Out of the bolder text, the fantasy looks the best. I'm still stuck myself with the thin font personnelly, but thats only because it portrays my orginal idea the most. But I'll go with he most popular choice everyone wants. Either way, Version B is the one we're deciding we like so one of those version Bs will end up being the final table at the mo. --[[User:Angel Emfrbl|One-Winged Hawk]] 20:01, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Say, is it possible to have an AOD? (Age of Darkness) [[User:Rainbowman|Rainbowman]] 25 September 2008 :AOS = Age of Sea (everything up to the pirate age it seems), AOH = Age of Heaven(before te age of sea), AOP = Age of Pirates.... :When is the AOD?--[[User:Angel Emfrbl|One-Winged Hawk]] 21:02, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I think he is refering to the Void Century but that is a goddamn waste of space, AOS can still lable the years of 600-700. [[User:Joekido|Joekido]] 23:37, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Hmm... Now its up to choosing the text. Excalibur, forte and Fantasy. Considerng I want this sortedby Monday, lets see... I guess its voting time. Sign by your preferred font and state why: --[[User:Angel Emfrbl|One-Winged Hawk]] 08:43, 26 September 2008 (UTC) I like either version A the best. The normal font is good for Version B too. I hate the Fantasy font especially though. [[User:Drunk Samurai|Drunk Samurai]] 23:30, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Fantasy I guess its because its clightly clearer then Excalibur to read and fanicer then forte, while still holding onto an "old-fashioned" feel to it. --[[User:Angel Emfrbl|One-Winged Hawk]] 08:43, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Fonte Excalibur=